<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If your world falls apart, I'd start a riot by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711329">If your world falls apart, I'd start a riot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity'>Serendipity (jenjaemrens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Affection, Gen, M/M, Miya Twins, POV Miya Osamu, Protective Miya Osamu, SakuAtsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" It was Atsumu who was the older brother, but it was Osamu who was more protective of him. </p><p>He would always protect Atsumu from things around them that could hurt him."</p><p>Or, the story of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu through the eyes of Miya Osamu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, side relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sakuatsu lol screaming</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If your world falls apart, I'd start a riot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First, I'd like to thank Carla and Em for listening to my skts rant (again) and treating it like it's nice instead of incoherent ramblings. This is the product of brainrot factory server and really...they're amazing. Also shoutout to Carla for helping me with the title. Her endless supply of amazing songs never fails! The title is from the song 'Start a Riot' by Banners</p><p>Seconds, thanks to this <a href="https://twitter.com/matchumu/status/1330891166586462209?s=20">tweet</a> that helped me come up with this idea. Also I may happen to be like...completely in love with Miya twins and the bond they have. So yep here we go protective siblings. </p><p>Third, the story may be a bit confusing about the timeline and that's because I chose to focus more on Osamu's feelings than the incidents itself.</p><p>Finally, the author warns her use of grammar is utter bullshit so if you see grammatical errors please ignore!<br/>With that said I hope you all enjoy reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p><p>edit (28/11): Thanks to berfin who betad this for me and helped me so much. i could cry thanks to all your help!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>According to the birth certificate, it was Atsumu who was the older twin, but it was Osamu who took up the role of the elder sibling more than Atsumu did. Atsumu was the crybaby. He would cry over the smallest of things, like when he tripped and grazed his knees at the age of three. Or when they started school, which made Atsumu wail as their parents left them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always Osamu who’d pull him together. It was always Osamu who was protecting him. It felt like Osamu had sworn to protect his brother from the moment they were born. Perhaps it was even before that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the others from their middle school team shunned him for his harsh words, Osamu would antagonize him so that he wouldn’t sit alone in the corner.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, Atsumu was still strong. He didn’t care what others thought of him. He would march on ahead without giving a damn about who he was stepping on to reach his goal. In a way, Osamu admired that about his brother. He was determined, strong, and unapologetically himself. Yet Osamu did as much as he could to protect him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would always protect Atsumu from things around them that could hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why he didn’t know what to do when Atsumu came back from the All-Japan Youth Camp during their first year with a bright smile and sparkling eyes. A week ago, he had been furious to see that there was only one name on the invitation to attend the </span>
  <span>camp</span>
  <span>. It caused him to sulk around for a while. Osamu did what he always did when Atsumu was mad and ignored him. This one-sided argument would end up getting resolved once Atsumu would go away and enjoy playing volleyball with other crazy players like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t expect that his brother would come back with something more than just new skills. He came back looking so alive and happy. He smiled in a way that Osamu has never seen before.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take much to realize why Atsumu smiled like that, not when he could see him glance at his phone so often. His face seemed to light up whenever he saw that he had received a new text. Before, he’d rarely find Atsumu on his phone. He didn’t have many people he’d want to text so often. Things had changed now. If he wasn’t practicing volleyball, he was on his phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had made Osamu uncertain. He didn’t even know who was on the other side. Could they even handle Atsumu? What if they hurt him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin would roll his eyes every time Osamu brought up his concern.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu isn’t a complete idiot. I am sure he can look after himself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But days passed, and the smile on Atsumu’s face remained. Osamu heard his twin’s voice late at night, laughing and whispering to someone, and it eased him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe someone could see all of the good in Atsumu instead of focusing on the things that his brother chose to show.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was foul-mouthed, rude, and annoying, but he was also kind. He was the kind of person who gave and gave - he gave his all to his spikers every time they were on the court, he gave his all to help anyone who asked him for it. He never hesitated to do his best for others.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps someone finally saw it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu finally learned the name of the person who made his brother act like such a lovestruck fool during the Spring Nationals.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the way his brother glanced at Sakusa Kiyoomi so often with a soft, adoring look. He saw Atsumu follow Sakusa Kiyoomi to a corner and stand beside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his brother smiling at the boy even though Itachiyama had defeated them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi looked cold. During the entire game, his expression didn’t even change once, aside from the times when he had to slide down to receive a ball, and he remained aloof. Osamu really couldn’t see how his brother could like someone like him. However, as long as Atsumu was happy, that was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never asked about Sakusa. It was an unspoken rule between them that Atsumu wouldn’t ask Osamu about Rin and Osamu would do the same. Because really he certainly did not want to know whatever horrifying things his brother and hi- are they even dating? It was too confusing and he had other matters to think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think that he needed to worry. Atsumu seemed content. That was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then it changed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the second time Atsumu returned from the Camp, Osamu could see that things had changed. It wasn’t clear to others - Atsumu still cussed and taunted them. He was still laughing with Gin. He still practiced harder than anyone. Still, Osamu could see the change. He knew Atsumu better than anyone else. He knew when his brother was hurting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see him hurting when he would switch on his phone after practice and the light in his eyes would dim when he saw there was no reply. He heard his brother at night, constantly calling the same number over and over again but he never spoke. He saw how Atsumu broke away from the three of them and locked himself away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was breaking. Atsumu was breaking right in front of him and he couldn't do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to help him. If he cried then Osamu could lend him his shoulder. He’d hold him again like he used to when they were children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu never shed a single tear. Osamu could see him swallow the rejection and pain. He noticed how Atsumu reduces taunting his juniors. He watched how he pushed himself more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that his brother stared at his phone as if he was waiting for it to give him what he needed so he could be happy again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never got it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu knew who did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu was always regarded as the calm twin. He was the one who didn’t lash out like his brother did. He had a better hold of his temper.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, people forgot that Atsumu and Osamu shared the same DNA. They were both cut from the same cloth. Osamu was no different from his twin. He felt everything with the same intensity as Atsumu did. Happiness, pain, love and anger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never hated or felt anger of such intensity against anyone until he knew Sakusa Kiyoomi. He hated this person who broke his brother in ways that no one ever could. This was Miya Atsumu - he was shameless and unapologetic. He never minced down his words. He said what was on his mind and didn’t care about others ' opinions of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All it took was this one boy, who changed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they played against Itachiyama again, no one said anything to stop Osamu as he aimed every jump serve, every spike at Sakusa Kiyoomi’s face. Sakusa managed to receive most of them, but at least Osamu had succeeded in making him uncomfortable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He despised him. He loathed the indifferent expression on his face along with how he kept on playing the game without even looking like he was bothered, while Atsumu looked like it was taking everything he had in him to not look at Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst was on the night they had come back after winning gold at the Spring Nationals during their third year. The four of them, Rin, Atsumu, Gin, and Osamu, were staying over at Rin’s house. Rin’s parents were staying away for the weekend in Tokyo to look after Rin’s little sister, who had her own ice-skating competition.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had broken into Rin’s dad’s study and stolen drinks. They had gotten carried in the way most teenagers did. They laughed and drank. Rin had pulled Osamu to the side and kissed him. It seemed like things would finally get better. Atsumu seemed happier.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it was later that night after Gin and Rin had fallen asleep, that Osamu saw his brother sitting on the engawa. He stared outside and didn't even notice Osamu dropping beside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Samu?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I really that horrible?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone keep on wanting to leave me?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu’s heart lurched painfully. He didn’t say anything as he reached out to grab Atsumu and pull him close.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, aren’t I? I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things got significantly better once they graduated. Atsumu and Osamu may have had a massive fight about Osamu’s decisions not pursuing volleyball, but at the end of the day, Atsumu was still the one who drove Osamu to his new apartment and helped set it up. Osamu was still the one Atsumu had run to with all the letters from the Division 1 teams that had extended their offers to Atsumu on joining them. They stayed up for hours discussing the pros and cons of each team before finally picking MSBY Black Jackals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being part of Black Jackals changed Atsumu for the better. Osamu could see his brother slowly coming back to life. He felt like he would have fainted in relief when Atsumu popped into his store with the familiar shit-eating grin, loudly ordering Osamu to cook for him as if they were 14 again and back home. He called Osamu at random hours to whine and annoy him. He brought in his teammates randomly and created a ruckus.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu pretended to complain, but on the inside, he was weeping in joy. This was his brother. His brother, with all his annoying yet loveable traits, a core part of who Osamu was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was there at every game selling his onigiris while simultaneously cheering for Atsumu quietly on the side. Rin would give him a look when Osamu claimed that he obviously cheered for Rintarou during the EJP vs MSBY games. Rin never tried to refute his claims. He’d just roll his eyes and go back to wrapping his arms around Osamu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody understood how the twins functioned better than Suna Rintarou. They were each other’s biggest competitors and cheerleaders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were going exceptionally well. Everyone was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Osamu learned that MSBY had recruited two new players into their roster. The first being Hinata Shoyo, the middle blocker from Karasuno who had flown off to Brazil as soon as he graduated from High School. The second was Sakusa Kiyoomi, who had graduated from Waseda with the title of collegiate MVP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu never got a chance to ask his brother about the news he had received from Rin, who looked cautious as if he expected Osamu to be mad - which he was - as Atsumu was too busy with the upcoming season to contact Osamu. Nonetheless, he got to witness Sakusa’s debut in the professional league along with every other person at the court.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He played better than he did, which was a given seeing that he was four years older and would have grown up during his time playing against other players in the college. His spins were still as wicked as ever and reminded Osamu of how it pissed him off every time they’d go out of bounds when he tried to dig them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, he noticed other things: Sakusa Kiyoomi was not as cold anymore. He had made sure to maintain a distance between him and the rest of his teammates throughout his years at Itachiyama but with the Jackals it was very different. Osamu saw Sakusa interact with his teammates. He heard them calling for Sakusa but not by his family name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Omi!” they shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omi. That was different. Sakusa responded to that. No matter who called, he’d respond to that name. That included Osamu’s brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached his brother after the match was over, in his hand a pack of Atsumu’s favourite onigiris along with the ones that others liked. When he saw the team, they all greeted him enthusiastically, except for Sakusa. Sakusa stood back, guarded and wary at the sight of Osamu. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should be wary of him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hoped he knew that Osamu wasn’t pleased by this. With the way he flinched when Osamu glared, for the lack of a better word, Osamu was sure he was aware.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu deserved to be happy. Sakusa Kiyoomi would not bring him happiness. Osamu had seen his brother break before. He was not going to go through that again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did everything he could to keep Atsumu from walking back to Sakusa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t that model ask you out? You should go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu could fall for someone again and hopefully for someone better. Someone who would finally see the good in him and stay by his side instead of abandoning him. Osamu would make sure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu still brought the team over to his shop whenever Osamu was in Osaka. He’d make sure to sit right beside Atsumu, making sure to shove Sakusa away as he did so. Sakusa would frown and Atsumu would look confused to see Osamu join them. Osamu would simply smile. He made sure to smirk at Sakusa whenever he did that, and no one noticed or even if they did, they said nothing about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite it all, he saw the way Atsumu looked at Sakusa. He saw the same longing and adoration in his eyes like when they were both 15, saw how his brother gravitated towards Sakusa at every given opportunity. His smile seemed wider and happier when Sakusa looked at him. He laughed more when Sakusa said something. He leaned on Sakusa when he was tired after a match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Osamu really wasn’t surprised when his brother told him that he was dating Sakusa again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin laughed as Osamu paced in up and down their place, huffing and ranting about this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a child. Do you think he will make the same mistake again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not a child, but Atsumu had never been careful when it came to Sakusa, did he now? He was willing to give him everything and he didn’t care if he got nothing in return. Atsumu was someone who gave his all to things he cared for. Volleyball, his family, and love. And he loved Sakusa - Atsumu would give Sakusa his everything, and he wouldn’t even hesitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu waited for them to visit and finally, after weeks since the day Atsumu told him, his brother arrived at his shop with Sakusa by his side. Rin stood beside him behind the counter and snorted, quickly hiding it behind a cough when he saw Osamu glare at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu looked lively. He looked in a certain way that Osamu had never seen before. Osamu glanced at Sakusa, who pointedly avoided Osamu’s glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu, oblivious to the obvious tension, cheerfully told Sakusa to sit down while he went to the washroom. The three of them watched as Atsumy skipped away. The tension in the room was palpable. Even Rin cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable, while Sakusa shifted uneasily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so different this time?” Osamu finally asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa looked up at him, silent for a few seconds before he said, “Me. I am different. I won’t...I won’t repeat the same mistakes anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samu.” Rin warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what? You promise you won’t hurt him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa frowned again at that question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works. That’s impossible.” He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...it’s the after that matters. I promise to come back now. I won’t leave him or shut him away like I did before,” he clarified when he saw Osamu’s glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a long time until Osamu picked up a plate of onigiri and put it in front of him. Sakusa eyed it suspiciously as if Osamu might have poisoned it. Osamu wished he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you die here then it’s bad rep for my shop.” Osamu said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin chuckled. “It’s safe, don’t worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi slowly picked up an onigiri and Atsumu returned, oblivious to everything that had just happened while he was away. Atsumu picked another and happily munched it away while talking to Rin about the upcoming season. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was later that night that Atsumu called him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you give a good threatening talk to my boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew and yet you left him there with me? What if I tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, that would mean he didn’t pass. Besides, you’d never kill Omi. He makes me happy. You’d never do anything that would make me unhappy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he wouldn’t. He’d do anything, give anything, to make sure Atsumu was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies. Remember our challenge? Sakusa not being here would make me happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to. It’s okay. I don’t expect you to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm... I don’t know? He just makes me happy. You understand, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at his bed where Rin was sleeping. He did understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if he-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I won’t go back to who I was before. I won’t break again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, true to his words, Osamu kept an eye on Sakusa Kiyoomi. He watched for any slip-ups. He studied Atsumu carefully every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sakusa did the opposite of everything he expected. Sakusa held Atsumu’s hands. He kissed him. Sakusa even laughed at Atsumu’s terrible jokes. Sakusa was there by Atsumu’s side during every game and after that as well. Sakusa looked at Atsumu as if he was the most precious thing in the world to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa asked Atsumu to move in with him, and Atsumu begged Osamu to help. Sakusa and Atsumu got a dog, and Osamu really didn’t know how they’d handle a dog when they barely could handle themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa kissed Atsumu in front of the whole world when they won gold at the Olympics. On the same day, Osamu watched along with the whole world when Sakusa asked Atsumu to marry him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t like Sakusa. He didn’t know if he ever would. He remembered the dead, haunted look in his brother’s eyes when they were young. He remembered that night at Rin’s place when his brother was shaking but didn’t shed a tear.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he remembered all the time his brother smiled thinking of Sakusa throughout the years. Including today when he stood by his brother’s side as he was smiling and tearing up, watching Sakusa smile at him as he walked down the aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he would ever like Sakusa, but perhaps that had less to do with the past and more to do with how Osamu really couldn’t ever trust anyone with his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother was precious. He was the most important person to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now, he was happy. And really, that was enough for Osamu.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something I wanna say about this fic is that in canon Inarizaki had ranked 4th in the Spring Nationals during Miya twins' last year but for my fic I made them win because I can and no one can stop me. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>